


14x03 Coda: Home

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coda, Comforting Castiel, Coming Untouched, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Pre-Season/Series 14, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Talking, Top Castiel, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: When Dean gets back from Sioux Falls Cas gives him a proper homecoming





	14x03 Coda: Home

Castiel was waiting for him when they got back from Sioux Falls. Dean wished he could have gone but it turned out that the girl Jules rescued, and their son, needed him there. Still, Cas could have...grounded him. Something.

 

Dean dropped his gear and shed a couple layers. “Sorry we had to, you know...Jody…”

 

“I understand, Dean. Did you see Claire? How's she doing?”

 

“Not so good, man. Still pretty messed up over Kaia. It was her first love, according to Jody. Ain't easy watching somebody you love die.” Dean's voice cracked a little. 

 

Cas nodded. “No, it isn't. But she has Jody and...you.”

 

Dean teared up a little. “At least I got you back. Claire...she's got it worse. Her girlfriend's killer is wearing her girlfriend's face.” He sat on the bed to take off his boots. “I fucked up today.”

 

Cas moved on the bed to get behind him and massage his shoulders. “Talk to me.”

 

“You know, first with Jack. Trying to look out for him, keep him safe. All I did was hurt his feelings and piss all over the hard work he put in. Then with Darth Kaia...even without Michael driving all she saw was a monster. And she was right.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “You're not a monster. I know what you said to Jack came from a place of love. You don't want him hurt any more than I do. You were being a father. Sometimes we'll tell him things he won't want to hear.”

 

Dean let a heavy sigh and leaned back against his angel. “Since when did you get so damn good at saying the right thing?”

 

“Years of saying the wrong thing instead,” Cas smirked. He kissed Dean's temple. “You're home.”

 

“Home. Reminds me of Camp Chitaqua. All these people buzzing around, calling Sam ‘Chief.’ This...this right here is home.”

 

“Then allow me to welcome you home properly.”

 

Cas smoothed his hands over Dean's back, knowing how much his touch meant to the hunter. He slid them up under the tee to feel hot skin before pushing it up and off. He placed tender kisses on the back of Dean's neck and across his shoulders. 

 

“Mmm...feels nice, Babe,” Dean let some of his tension melt.

 

Cas sat back to unbutton his shirt so he could press skin to skin against Dean. “Missed you. Stayed in here every night, wishing you were beside me.”

 

“Missed you, too. Kept me going. Promising I'd come back to you.”

 

“And you kept it, my love.” Cas guided him to lie down. He straddled Dean's legs to lean down and kiss him proper. It was slow and deep. Loving, yet passionate. “Wanted to do that the minute I saw you.”

 

“I know, Baby. Someday I'll get there, not caring if a bunch of strangers see. Kinda like this being just us. We go public and suddenly everyone will want to give us relationship advice. Mom and Sammy think they know...but I don't want them butting in. Make sense?”

 

Cas just smiled down at him. “Let people talk. What matters is you knowing I love you and you love me.” He sought another kiss. “We don't have to do anything tonight if you just want to get some sleep.”

 

“Oh hell no. I was dropping some heavy hints for you to join me in the shower before the whole scar business. What I want is  _ you _ .” He pulled Cas down for a steamy kiss. 

 

Dean let his hands roam over the well mapped lines and curves of his lover. They’d spent many nights in the beginning just learning how and where each other needed to be touched. His fingers traced where he thought Castiel's wings might join his back and delighted in the moan and arch that came of it. 

 

Cas rolled his hips to grind down on Dean. He could already feel his lover's excitement. “Tell me what you want, beloved,” He whispered hot in Dean's ear. He nipped at the lobe before nibbling and sucking on his neck. He could heal any marks before morning.

 

“I want...you. Slow and easy. Take all night if we have to.”

 

“Mmm...been awhile since we made love.” Cas kissed down his chest and started suckling one of his nipples while making quick work of undoing his jeans. “Lift, please.”

 

Dean complied to let his pants and boxers be stripped. Before Cas could settle back on top of him, he returned the favor. “Get more beautiful every time I see you, Angel.”

 

“As do you, my love.” Cas reached into the nightstand drawer for lube then returned to lavishing attention on Dean's sensitive nipples.

 

Dean faintly heard the click of the cap before feeling the warm hand palm his cock and balls on the way down between his legs. He drew up a knee to give Cas better access.

 

His touch was always gentle. Dean could feel the grace inside him along with Castiel's finger. He was stimulated and yet completely relaxed. He trusted Cas with every aspect of his being. All he could do was moan softly and open up to him.

 

Castiel took his time. He'd learned so much from Dean. How to be patient and giving. How important it was to make your lover feel cherished and desired. He poured affection into every kiss. Every touch.

 

“Need you, Baby. Please. Need to...feel,” Dean panted when Cas was three fingers wide in him.

 

Cas kissed him again and withdrew. He lubricated himself and lined up to ease into Dean's velvet heat. Once sheathed he lowered his weight fully and held Dean close to him. His blue eyes sparkled. “I love you.”

 

Dean looked up into them, eyes a bit misty. “I love you too, Angel.” He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and let himself be rocked. Slow and easy. Just like he'd asked. For the first time in weeks he felt like he was floating instead of drowning.

 

The longer they made love, the more Dean let go. The weight of what he'd done lifted with every kiss, every tender caress of his body. Castiel... _ his _ Cas was loving him, healing his soul. Emotions rose to the surface to well up his eyes with tears. He clung tighter to Cas.

 

“Cas...I…”

 

“I know, Baby. I've got you,” Cas soothed him. Dean came untouched with a quiet gasp and silently sobbed when he felt Castiel's release.

 

Cas didn't move. He cradled Dean's head in his hand and held his trembling body. There were some things grace couldn't heal.

 

“I'm so sorry, Cas. You turned your back on everything to keep me from saying yes and I did it anyway. I put you...put all of you through hell. I let a monster out.”

 

“This time you said yes to save Sam and Jack. It wasn't heaven manipulating you. I've been right where you are. I said yes to Lucifer to save  _ you _ . I did it for love. And let loose the Devil. You wouldn't have had to say yes if it weren't for me so if you can't stop blaming yourself at least share it.”

 

Dean sniffled. “I'd never blame you.”

 

“And I will never blame you. You saved Sam. You saved my son.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder how the hell you can love me.”

 

“I have questionable judgment skills?” Cas teased.

 

Dean cracked a smile. “You bastard.”

 

“That's true. If I had a mother then she certainly wasn't married to my Father.”

 

This time Dean laughed. “Stop it. Ruining my pity party.”

 

“There's that beautiful smile.” Cas kissed him and pulled away to get them cleaned up. “Sam's been getting up around five. He'll probably check in on you before he goes on his run.” He returned to the bed with a damp washcloth.

 

“Five? My ass ain't getting out of bed at five.”

 

Castiel wiped him off and threw the cloth at the hamper. “I meant I should probably slip out to my own room before then.”

 

“How ‘bout you don't? Sam's not gonna go gossip to the other hunters about us. I'll want to smack the smug look off his face but…”

 

Cas peeled the covers back and slid into bed with him. He pulled them chest to chest and nuzzled him. “Then I'll stay.”

 

“Good. Might actually get some sleep tonight.”

 

“I'll watch over you.”

 

Dean snuggled into him. “Good to be home, Angel.”

 


End file.
